deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpaceGodzilla
SpaceGodzilla is a kaiju from the Godzilla media franchise, first appearing in the 1994 movie, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * SpaceGodzilla vs. Destoroyah (Completed) * Felinis vs SpaceGodzilla (Completed) * Goku Black vs Spacegodzilla * Mewtwo vs SpaceGodzilla (Abandoned) * Ultraman Belial vs SpaceGodzilla (Completed) * Shin Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla * Biollante vs. Spacegodzilla Battles Royale * Godzilla's Heavy Hitters Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Alexandrite (Steven Universe) * Bizarro (DC Comics) * Biollante * Broly * Doomsday (DC Comics) * Gigan * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * King Ghidorah * Kiryu * Krystalak * Maleficent * Mechagodzilla (Showa) * Megaguirus * Monster X * Orga * Raditz * Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) * Tensou Sentai Goseiger * Turles * Zekrom (Pokemon) History The circumstances of his creation a complete mystery, Earth scientists theorized that a space-borne cell from Godzilla's body ended up being sucked into a black hole. There, the cell bonded to an unknown collection of crystalline minerals and energies before growing into a hybrid creature that emerged from a white hole. Honing on Earth, Space Godzilla becomes a bigger threat to humanity itself than Godzilla. Death Battle Info As a partially crystalline lifeform with human-level intelligence, Space Godzilla possesses psychic abilities which telekinesis, telepathy and the element manipulation. Once on a planet, Space Godzilla can create crystal towers from the surrounding environment which would magnify and focus his psychic energies. Background * Mutated by Godzilla cells * Height: 120 meters * Weight: 80,000 tons *Considers Godzilla his brother Weapons * Corona Beam * Telekinesis * Flight at Mach 4 * Can conduct energy through his touch * Can summon a crystal shield * Regeneration * Can summon crystal spires to increase his power * Can unleash bolts of energy from his shoulder crystals * Can emit an aura that causes electric disturbances * Can implant cosmic power in structures that can transmit a signal and them act as an energy source Feats * Defeated Godzilla in their first battle * Was resistant to Godzilla's atomic breath, as he took multiple hits from it. * Destroyed M.O.G.U.E.R.A * Kidnapped Godzilla Junior * Took on Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A * Absorbed the energy of a Supernova * Destroyed multiple planets (Manga) * Threw M.O.G.U.E.R.A with his tail, who weighs 160,000 tons Weaknesses *Dependent on getting energy from the crystals he creates. *His skin is weak to Godzilla's supercharged atomic breath (his Red Spiral Ray) and Moguera's nose drill. *Weakens if his shoulder crystals are destroyed. *Heavily disadvantaged in melee combat due to his heavy build and comparatively short arms. *His crystal constructs can energize his opponents as well *Insane Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Clones Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Dinosaurs Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Kaiju Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Movie Combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Counterparts